Talk:Itachi Uchiha
quick notice Itachi appeared in Sasuke's memories in chapter 127. I dunno if that counts. Seelentau 愛議 17:00, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Source of Disease I can't remember, wasn't it stated sometime ago that Zetsu's spores (or something) were responsible for Itachi's terminal illness? Skitts (talk) 02:00, October 3, 2011 (UTC) :Nope.--Cerez365™ 02:10, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I think I was confusing it with something about Kabuto. Skitts (talk) :Yeah, Madara had Zetsu put spores on Kabuto probably to keep track of him. We were never told anything about Itachi's illness.--Cerez365™ 02:56, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Clarification on edit 547189 ...despite B's style being acclaimed for its '''difficultly' to both read and dodge successfully.'' :A noun is needed here, not an adverb. After being '''ressurrected' by Kabuto...'' :The above spelling is incorrect, whether by UK conventions or American conventions. --— Limxzero (talk) 15:34, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Ablities In Chapter 548 first page it s said that itachi is together with nagato the most powerful edo tensei soldier i think you should add this. :That's not what the one I read says. It referred to them being Madara's most powerful/trusted soldiers.--Cerez365™ 17:08, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Yeah it s says Madara s most powerful and trusted soldiers the meaning of this is they both are his best soldiers that means their stronger than the others . :Yeah but we don't put too much stock in what is written on the side of pages (I remember seeing that somewhere) If anything Kisame was his most trusted soldier. Nagato would have been a very valuable asset and Itachi, Madara himself likened him to a "thorn in his side" or something like that. See how conflicting it is?--Cerez365™ 13:51, October 18, 2011 (UTC) Nekomata So where is nekomata here in itachi's childhood background? SLAYER13PH (talk) 03:32, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Because it is an anime-only occurrence in an anime only arc, it is in the Konoha History Section. Skitts (talk) 03:50, October 20, 2011 (UTC) @Skitts maybe we should put it to his background anyway to give him credit, at young age he was able to defeat nekomata. SLAYER13PH (talk) 05:28, October 20, 2011 (UTC) For reasons already stated, it's going to be kept at the Kohona History section. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Crow Maybe we can put crow summoning at itachi's jutsu?SLAYER13PH (talk) 05:35, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :No. Itachi sure had an affinity to use crow related techniques, but that doesn't mean he summoned them. For all we know, he does something similar to Aoba, and the word used for his use of crows in the databook is different from the word used for summons in the series. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Itachi's Crow is most likely just a crow, not summon. Something like Akamaru ... just a normal dog. And Itachi's other crows are just a genjutsu. --Elveonora (talk) 01:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :It's not as cut and dry as that. From what we know, he has more than one crow and they're probably real since they left a fair bit of feather behind in chapter 368 after Itachi's encounter with Sasuke. Whether or not they are summoned creatures or just living under Itachi's Akatsuki mantle is something Kishimoto hasn't told us.--Cerez365™ 01:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh you are right, sorry. He has more "real" crows. Then I guess he has a magic cloak or the crows are really summons. Don't want to theorize much, but I think the crows are gift from Shisui along with his eye, thus Shisui's power. --Elveonora (talk) 01:24, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Chakra Flow Can we put Fire Chakra Flow to itachi's ability section? i think he can use it with other weapons like shuriken, swords etc. SLAYER13PH (talk) 05:40, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's already mentioned. Second paragraph in the ninjutsu section. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Death In the article, it is said: "With that act, Itachi finally gave in to his fatal illness, which he had been using medication and sheer willpower to fend off, and died." With the term "gave in" (which means in the context: "give up fighting againt the fatal illness") in the sentence, it means that only his sheer willpower allowed to fend off his fatal illness. So, it means that during a long time, Itachi fend off his fatal illness by using medication and sheer willpower. And in the moment where he began to spit blodd in the battle against Sasuke, this indicated that medicines no longer made effect, and only his sheer willpower still allowed to fend off his illness, hence the term "gave in" in the sentence. Is that correct ? (talk) 16:13, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :It appears he stopped taking medicine before the fight, and in the latter stages, was just keeping himself alive out of willpower. Omnibender - Talk - 17:46, October 20, 2011 (UTC) How does he keep himself alive in this case? Because, when we say in the article: he gave in to his fatal illness. It means for me, that he stopped to fight against the illness (=his sheer willpower was no longer present). And in the moment where he began to split blood, this indicated that the medicine no longer made effect. Is that correct? (talk) 20:12, October 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yes. Omnibender - Talk - 20:29, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Infamous? Isn't Itachi famous? --Ilnaruto me 11:06, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :That's what 'infamous' means +1.--Cerez365™ 11:38, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah okay... --Ilnaruto me 13:48, October 29, 2011 (UTC) his mate Does not he/she deserves his/her own article ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:10, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Why o.O?--Cerez365™ 01:13, December 5, 2011 (UTC) (EditConflict Xthink s/he was only mentioned a few times (less than 4 that I can think of) with no picture and only mentioned because of Itachi. Plus we're not sure what her/his gender is. So I'm gonna say no. [[User_Talk:Joshbl56|Joshbl56] 01:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :Once, only by Tobi.--Cerez365™ 01:16, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Naruto mentioned the person as well and Itachi has not disproved. --Elveonora (talk) 01:24, December 5, 2011 (UTC) :True but just because they are mentioned doesn't mean they should get their own page. If that were so then we would also have a page on Kiba's Father. He's been mentioned several times (at least more than Itachi's mate). Joshbl56 01:27, December 5, 2011 (UTC) ::(editconflict) Even if Naruto did, that still doesn't change the fact that we know nothing of the person except that Itachi killed them as well. That's not enough information to warrant an article. It's the same reason why articles aren't created for Kage we know nothing about even if they are known for example.--Cerez365™ 01:29, December 5, 2011 (UTC) You are right, sorry. --Elveonora (talk) 01:32, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I should have made a new topic for this. I have a question so I figured I'd ask you guys down at the wiki, since you know your stuff, lol. So if Itachi killed his lover, or whatever we're gonna call him/her, would that mean his lover was an Uchiha? Or did he just kill him/her because he felt like it of something? idk. I was just wondering if he and this lover of his were related by blood. I wouldn't be surprised, happens on manga and anime all the time, but I just want to make sure, since that's been confusing me. (talk) 04:57, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yes, they were an Uchiha, otherwise he wouldn't have killed them. There's little reason to think that he/she wasn't, otherwise there'd be no rationale for his killing him/her. Skitts (talk) 05:28, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Deceased shouldn't we say that he is like, revived or somthing! rather than deaceased, Am i missing somthing?--Charmanking2198 (talk) 21:46, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :We don't consider revived/resurrected as a status. It's not like Gaara, Kakashi or Fukasaku, who were brought back exactly as they were. I don't think Hashirama and Tobirama were listed as alive when Orochimaru brought them back either, though that was way before I knew what Naruto was. Omnibender - Talk - 21:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) :No, that would be like putting Third Kazekage down as puppet since that's what Sasori did to him. They are dead, nothing more. If someone wanted to see if they were revived then they would need to go here. Joshbl56 21:57, December 21, 2011 (UTC) They're technically brought back, but it's temporary, as the soul is brought back to inhabit the sacrifice's body, unlike the case with Gaara. Skitts (talk) 22:01, December 21, 2011 (UTC) so your saying that itachi is temporarly revived???--Charmanking2198 (talk) 09:28, December 22, 2011 (UTC) :For all intents and purposes yes he is, for now at least. If that ever does change (however unlikely) the wikia will find a way to cross that bridge.--Cerez365™ 13:02, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Intelligence Would anyone be opposed to adding an Intelligence section? I added a sentence on it just a little while ago since I remembered a couple of noteworthy incidences, but when I thought about it, I realized he had a good amount more than what I'd remembered, namely the whole Sasuke thing. Not to mention, his intellect is rated as a 5. Skitts (talk) 04:03, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : I think it's fine to add if other pages have it. If other pages don't have it then maybe it could be placed in a different section. ROBO731 (Talk) 04:07, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Some other articles have it, but not all. Skitts (talk) 04:30, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : Well if there is enough information to adequately fill the section then it should be added. That's my opinion. ROBO731 (Talk) 04:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That's my opinion as well, but I thought I'd check with everyone else to make sure they believe there is enough information to give it adequate size, hence why I only added a sentence about it. Skitts (talk) 04:49, January 8, 2012 (UTC) : K ROBO731 (Talk) 04:56, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I think mentioning Itachi's intelligence shouldn't be an issue. I always did want it mentioned that he orchestrated the whole battle.--Cerez365™ 18:36, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll go work on it then. :-) Skitts (talk) 03:48, January 9, 2012 (UTC) I was just coming here to ask this question. There was a revert of something someone added yesterday(?) maybe, about how Itachi was able to figure out the inner working and such of the IWR technique. It also mentioned how Itachi said every jutsu has a weakness but that also, was removed. An example of his intelligence is shown here http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/551/11 and then on this page here http://www.mangareader.net/naruto/551/12 he makes the statement of every jutsu having a weakness. Also his intelligence must be pretty ace, if he has set off to find Kabuto and stop the IWR so perhaps he has figured out a way to stop it. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:43, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Omni changed that I believe. It's still there, just altered a bit. I'm currently adding the section by the way. o3o Skitts (talk) 05:52, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, alright then. Ahh, good! I look forward to reading it ^__^ It's about time Itachi had an Intelligence section! SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I just finished it a few minutes ago. ^_^ Feel free to edit it to sound better where possible. I kept Omni's edit for now, though I personally think it looks a little odd there. xD Skitts (talk) 07:27, January 9, 2012 (UTC) And I just read it :) It's very good, I do think one part should be added to the line "His intellect was such that he was able to not only orchestrate the entirety of his battle against Sasuke, but restrain himself throughout the battle in order to bring about his intended outcome." - I think it should also say how he had planned the battle and outcome, years before it actually came to effect. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:30, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Will do. Tell me what you think in a few minutes. o3o :Edit-- I think that looks pretty good. Skitts (talk) 07:31, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, I like it. Nice job ^__^ SusanooUnleashed (talk) 07:40, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Before this gets too far outta hand... Okay. SuperSaiyanMan, I get it. You don't think that Itachi kept up with Naruto and B in their skirmish because they didn't "test" their speed against his or that...the ground didn't crack under Naruto when he moved. You're assuming theat they weren't moving fast because of an arbitrary detail and you ignored the part where Itachi completely evaded B's Seven Swords Dance later on, which is both extremely fast and unpredictable. What's the deal? Skitts (talk) 06:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : If Itachi was as fast enough to keep up with Naruto when he was using his speed, Naruto would have thought so. And I'm not ignoring it, you're just exaggerating it. Itachi-how did he block when he has no weapon out? --NaruHina fan (talk) 07:03, January 9, 2012 (UTC) The points of contact are clearly those of metal-against-metal. And considering that the next chapter showed that he had plenty of Kunai (which he could have easily disposed of), that seems like the likely weapom, what with his proficiency with they and shuriken. Exaggerated I have not. Also, like I said, Naruto would obviously would have cared less about Itachi's skills (which he already knows to be quite high) in comparison to learning if what Tobi told him is true.Skitts (talk) 07:07, January 9, 2012 (UTC) : Naruto would have cared since he cared that A actually caught up with him. Whenever someone keeps up with him, they get praised. Naruto wasn't using any of his speed, the panels show it was blatantly obvious. And there was no kunai there, he didn't take it out. And you are exaggerating Skitts.--NaruHina fan (talk) 07:12, January 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'm just not seeing it. He could have discarded the Kunai after he was done with it. In manga, it's quite obvious when there is two metal objects hitting each other, as a...for lack of a better description, little sparkly...thing that is drawn at the point of contact, which can be seen on the linked page. And considering he was only surprised at A (the first time he fought anyone after he assumed the transformation), and the fact that he knew who he was up against, doesn't mean he's going to show that surprise every time. It is not "blatantly obvious" because he has shown his speed against them. all I said was "keep up", not outspeed, not on par with, not anything. I didn't exaggerate. :Edit-- And yet again, why would Naruto be so concerned about the known skills of a known opponent, as opposed to figuring out if the reason why his best friend has gone psycho is the truth? Skitts (talk) 18:51, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Anyone else? o3o Skitts (talk) 18:56, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Limit Like, how Itachi is just wondering around freely is there like a limit to the resurrection or will he ever have to leave or just die or can he just wonder around forever? (talk) 21:47, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Lil rob :Not stated in the manga yet. --Vecanoi (talk) 21:53, January 9, 2012 (UTC) He broke away from Kabuto's control thanks to the genjutsu Kotoamatsukami. Now, the user of Summoning: Impure World Resurrection is usually able to end the technique any time they want. However, we do not know if the genjutsu changes things or if Kabuto simply still has plans for Itachi, which is likely since he said that Itachi was the other one he was trying to use Nagato to capture. Skitts (talk) 22:50, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hand? I don't get it. how can Itachi use illusions just by pointing at someone? (talk) 15:14, January 20, 2012 (UTC) The same way Kakashi and Sasuke can use Raikiri and Chidori respectively I assume: he's just gotten skilled enough to case them without hand seals. Skitts (talk) 15:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) There are different mediums to use genjusu through since they affect the five senses. Pointing I'd assume still affects 'sight'.--Cerez365™ 15:20, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Trivia shouldnt it be mentioned that he has the highest stats of the 3 main jutsu types? (talk) 15:43, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :No. Omnibender - Talk - 15:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Except he doesn't. And he already has a trivia note about his stats. Skitts (talk) 15:44, January 20, 2012 (UTC) what? how can that old guy have 5 in all 3 categories? (talk) 15:49, January 20, 2012 (UTC) .......Because he's the "God of Shinobi". O.o Skitts (talk) 15:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :↑Bem! That aside though, the wikia doesn't normally do comparisons or run down of statistics with marginal exceptions sometimes.--Cerez365™ 15:54, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Stalemate Statement I was doing having a look-see in the manga for Itachi's stalemate-with-Jiraiya statement, and I couldn't find it in any of the chapters he was in during Part 1. Anyone got a link, or was that anime-only, in which case we may need to edit that part in his and Jiraiya's abilities sections. Skitts (talk) 05:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Bump. Skitts (talk) 20:27, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Going from the archives it would be chapter 144. Not entirely sure though but I know for certain it wasn't anime-only.--Cerez365™ 20:54, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Hm, me no see in 144. :O Skitts (talk) 21:05, February 1, 2012 (UTC) This is Shounen's trans *Kisame: "He's an opponent you might somehow be able to beat, but for me, I don't know… He's a different level." (｢アナタならどうにかこうにかやれる相手でも私じゃあ分かりませんよ…次元が違う。｣, "Anata nara dō ni ka kō ni ka yareru aite demo watashi jaa wakarimasen yo… Jigen ga chigau.") *Itachi: "Yeah… If we were to fight him, we might both be killed. If things go well, it might become a tie. this probably won't change if we were to increase our numbers." (「ああ…やり合えば二人共殺されるか。良くて相打ちというところ…たとえ人数を増やしたとしても変わらないだろう。」, "Aa… yariaeba futaritomo korosareru ka. Yokute aiuchi to iu tokoro …Tatoe ninzū o fuyashita toshite mo kawaranai darō.") *Kisame: "It was good that we finally found him at the ramen shop, but… his babysitter is of those 'Legendary Three Shinobi'. With him as our opponent, even the names of Konoha's Uchiha clan and Kiri's Seven Shinobi Swordsmen would be overshadowed." (｢ラーメン屋で　やっと見付けたはいいが…お守りが　あの"伝説の三忍"とは。彼が相手では"木ノ葉のうちは一族"も"霧の忍刀七人衆"の名もかすんでしまう。｣, "Rāmenya de yatto mitsuketa wa ii ga… Omori ga ano 'Densetsu no Sannin' to wa. Kare ga aite de wa 'Konoha no Uchiha Ichizoku' mo 'Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichininshū' no na mo kasunde shimau.") *Itachi: "Yeah… But…" (｢ああ…しかし……｣, "Aa… Shikashi……") *Kisame: "…" (｢………｣, "………") *Itachi: "No matter how strong a person is, he will have a weakness…" (｢どんな強者にも弱点というのがあるものだ……｣, "Donna kyōsha ni mo jakuten to iu no ga aru mono da……") --''Deva '' 21:15, February 1, 2012 (UTC) Oh wait, I think I see it on page 9. The scanlation I was reading just translated it a bit oddly, so I didn't catch it. Thanks Deva. Skitts (talk) 21:18, February 1, 2012 (UTC) eye lines/markings ? Is it just me or the animators are playing with Itachi's eyes ? Each time they have shown him younger he either has or does not has them. If I remember well, his eyes were like that even during the nine tails attack. In anime they are without the lines. Unless I'm wrong, should not be added to anime-manga differences ? --Elveonora (talk) 20:31, February 9, 2012 (UTC) Bump, I think this should go to animation errors and changes. --Elveonora (talk) 23:18, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Not too sure about that. It seems kinda trivial to add that they can't draw Itachi's eyelashes properly.--Cerez365™ 00:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) It's not they can't draw them. Sometimes they are not drawn, included during the Nine-Tails attack. In manga he has them during that time, in anime he has not. In most anime instances when he is shown young, the lines are missing even though in manga he was always portrayed with it. --Elveonora (talk) 00:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Ohhh. That's a much more clear cut incident. I'd assume that could be added yes.--Cerez365™ 00:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --Elveonora (talk) 00:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Something odd If Tobi took his eyes and transplanted them to Sasuke, how is Itachi still able to have them? Were they regenerated through unknown means or Kabuto gave him someone else's eyes? -- (talk) 04:15, March 5, 2012 (UTC) :Should explain it. Jacce | Talk | 06:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Timeline/Trivia Itachi massacred the Uchiha when he was 13 but supposedly joined Akatsuki and fought Oro when 11-12. But at least in the anime version of scene before Oro tries to take Itachi's body, he comments how Itachi destroyed the Uchiha ... so what's going on ? Can someone confirm if the same is said in the manga version ? --Elveonora (talk) 18:08, March 12, 2012 (UTC) I have re-read the chapter, and there's no such mention ... anime again fucked up. Should it be mentioned in anime-manga differences ? --Elveonora (talk) 23:07, March 12, 2012 (UTC) :I would think that's worthy of a note in the anime-manga diff article as long as you have the references to back it up — Simant's very particular about that page lol.--Cerez365™ 23:26, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Naruto: Shippūden #113 Oro mentions Itachi murdering his clan more than a 1 year before it happened ... there's no such statement from him in the manga chapter of the scene: http://www.narutobase.net/manga/Naruto/345/8 Unless the same scene was reprised in manga on different occasions, the anime team added a few bonus scenes to it with Oro watching boy Itachi, Itachi coming to Akatsuki and Oro using creepy snake hand on Itachi --Elveonora (talk) 01:06, March 13, 2012 (UTC) In the archives on the main page talk area and on Itachi's talk area archives, also on ShounenSuki's talk page archives we have just about pin-pointed Itachi's timeline, that was months ago. Go look for them conversations. Itachi was 13 when He left Konoha the night of the massacre that is a fact and the anime cannot be take serious with all the extra stuff it has shown with orochimaru and itachi that of course did NOT happen in the manga. (talk) 17:05, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I know, that's why I'm asking for it to be listed. --Elveonora (talk) 21:50, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Can someone add this please ? Don't want to do it myself if others disagree. "In the anime, Orochimaru mentions how lucky he is as the one that has massacred the Uchiha stands before him when Itachi joined the Akatsuki, while in the manga the Uchiha Clan Massacre occurred some time later" --Elveonora (talk) 23:17, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Wait... are you saying that Itachi joined the Akatsuki before he massacred his entire clan o.O?--Cerez365™ 00:04, March 25, 2012 (UTC) According to the timeline, yes. Based on this http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User:ShounenSuki/Timeline --Elveonora (talk) 00:14, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Then Shounensuki would have to asked about the accuracy of that. That timeline is an assumption of events not translated information. If I remember correctly it was said that Itachi massacred his clan and then joined Akatsuki which makes more sense to me.--Cerez365™ 00:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I will ask SS. Hopefully he will answer even though he is no longer interested lol. --Elveonora (talk) 00:27, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Since I created the (awesome) timeline for the German Narutopedia, I am able to help you out. But the following dates are not based on Suki-senpai's timeline, but my own, "point zero" being the series start and not Kurama's attack. Also, I will include everything about Itachi, for better understanding. * 17 years prior to series start (ptss): Itachi is born on 9th Juni (Sha, p. 35) * 13 years ptss: Itachi is traumatized by the third world war * 11 years ptss: Itachi joins academy (ch. 221: Sasuke says that Itachi became Genin only one year after he joined the academy) * 10 years ptss: Itachi becomes Genin (Sha, p. 35) * 9 years ptss: Itachi masters his Sharingan (ch. 224: Sasuke says that Itachi masters his Sharingan at the age of 8) * 7 years ptss: Itachi becomes Chūnin (Sha, p. 35) * 6½ years ptss: Itachi joins ANBU (ch. 220: Fugaku says that if Itachi attends the mission, he's an official ANBU, but Itachi refuses because of Sasuke's entry ceremony. So I am not sure here, but the following is build on the assumption that Itachi joined the ANBU at that time) * 6 years ptss: ** Itachi gets the order to eradicate his clan ** Shisui gets the order to watch over Itachi (ch. 222: Yashiro says that Shisui got this order half a year after Itachi joined the ANBU) ** Itachi gets to know that Madara's alive and asks him to help him with killing the Uchiha. He also joins the Akatsuki ** Itachi kills Shisui and gains his Mangekyō Sharingan (at least that's the official version) ** Orochimaru tries to take over Itachi's body, fails and leaves the Akatsuki (ch. 353: Kisame says that Orochimaru left the Akatsuki 10 years ago. The problem here is, that Itachi never used his MS in Orochimaru's backflash. That leaves me wondering...) * 4 years ptss: ** Itachi becomes ANBU boss (ch. 142: Kakashi says that Itachi became ANBU boss when 13 years old) ** Itachi kills his entire clan, leaving only Sasuke behind As you can see, the most crucial facts have no reference, so take it or leave it. Seelentau 愛議 01:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see .. thanks. What source you have for such statement, or it's more like "fanon timeline" ? I mean, did you get that Itachi killed the clan after from manga chapters and databooks ? --Elveonora (talk) 01:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) :Sry, oversaw your answer. As you can see, I worked with different references from the manga and data books, along with logical thinking. So yeah, the dates with references are pretty accurate. Seelentau 愛議 01:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I don't get something though. At the time that Itachi was an ANBU in Konohagakure, he was moonlighting as an Akatsuki member O.o Itachi's past seems so convoluted.--Cerez365™ 01:29, March 25, 2012 (UTC) If ShounenSuki confirms this, I think it should be added then. For now it's "possible trivia/animator's mistake" --Elveonora (talk) 01:48, March 25, 2012 (UTC) http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Itachi_Uchiha/Archive_4#Itachi.27s_Timeline this is the timeline ShounenSuki, I and one Other worked out for Itachi, read the whole thread. (talk) 18:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Oh, ok. So it really seems he has massacred the Uchiha after joining Akatsuki. So can we add this to anime-manga differences ? --Elveonora (talk) 22:12, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Genjutsu itachi does most of his genjutsu using sharingan but this doesnot mean he cannot do it without it remember he can also cast it through his finger moreover itachi is well known as a genjutsu master so what i mean is we should have seperate section for genjutsu for Itachi Salil dabholkar (talk) 05:55, March 23, 2012 (UTC) :Itachi's used his finger to cast genjutsu once. I really don't see that as enough of a reason for it to have his own section. I know he has great genjutsu prowess but ¾ are Sharingan-based.--Cerez365™ 09:36, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Jutsu why Transcription Seal: Amaterasu not there in jutsus section :I see it. Also, please sign your posts. Jacce | Talk | 10:09, April 3, 2012 (UTC)